User talk:Lord O' Darkness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Truffles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:22, August 18, 2011 Emmapink3 (talk) 10:22, January 26, 2013 (UTC)Do you think I should become a adin Who are you? 'words' Who are you? flaky is a man ,many say he is a woman does not mean its true , since it created the creators flaky as a man Flaky sex is unknow Please do not modify the sex of flaky , or their relationships,and that is unknown and must be respected, as well as using pronous he/she or his/her , and do not put it flippy interested in flaky,because thats not true, is vandalism and many fans hat Flaky x Flippy fanart Will this be someday known because everywhere I see people shout it out loud, how can we say there wrong if theirr the public and with no people no show, sometimes its good to be on the fans side till th end. Admins I put the wiki up on adoption, and they are not sure if you are okay if I be admin or if you should be it. It is currently on hold. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:07, March 1, 2012 (UTC) TV Episode Names There are no sources saying that the official titles are "Going Ten Crazy", "Good and Nice Eleven", "Series of Twelve", and "Thirteen Eyes on Me". CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin I feel you deserve this, so I have given you admin rights. You can now block or rollback. :) CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 20:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) You go to the "edit" button, and click the arrow button next to it, and click "protect". To block users, go to , and type in the username, and set the length of the block. For block lengths and reasons, see Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Block policy. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 20:33, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Apologization Ok. Understood. I apologize for this misunderstanding. Top 10 Worst Deaths I just want to say that maybe Russell's death in Idol Curiosity would have been good for the top 10. If you watch it, gruesome feelings! First, his peg legs are stuck in boards of the ground of ship, next, a hook from the ship hits his stomache and holds him from his intestines, while the boards act like water skis. Brought through a ring of fire (as a goof, since the ship would of have to go through the ring of fire too), and finally, when his body stops moving, he lets out a "yarr" of relief, and is suddenly sunk down. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 23:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Scrapped Character Designs Actually, I do have the first blood dvd, and there is a section called "assembly required", explaining all of the scrapped designs. I will try to rip the dvd and post it on the sight. Hi I didn't vandelize anything, did I? I hope notSugar magic (talk) 19:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) hello, i would like to know which articles to edit for badges i mean which articles Sceptilelijah (talk) 16:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC)sceptilelijah Hey there! Since the new episode has been uploaded in Youtube, why don't you change the feature media article in the main site? :D RayTube Lord of Darkness? Hey whats up! I know you from the fanon wiki Gero Gero Gero Tama Tama Tama Giro Giro Giro Kulu Kulu Kulu Doro Doro Doro 16:04, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello What does admin mean? What does an admin do? How does one become an admin? Thank you for at least reading this. Answering my questions would be nice, too. . . Gir 22:56, September 19, 2012 (UTC)NyanGirToastNinjaShadow I have a few questions Id like to ask you I have a few questions I decided to ask you cos youre the best user on this wiki: 1. I really enjoyed this ep, one of the best because of the fact everyone died for the first time in a while. But I would like to know, why does it take so long usually a month, to make one 3 minutie of htf? Its just the episdoe breakign wind and this one aired close to each other so dose that mean they are making the eps faster? 2. About the 16 month hitus, can someone tell me why it actually happened? 3. Did any one else notice a "shorter hitus" that took place before the 16 month one. The last episode to air before the 16 month hitus was see you later elevator, and the previous episode to air before that was a bit of a pickle, which aired in April, 5 months before that one. Am I the only one you noticed that? 4. I was disappointed with the ep breakign wind, the fact Splendid passed gas was bad because htf dosen't use gross humor jokes with a few expects like burping. I would prefer if he burped instead of farted.(Death4 (talk) 10:02, October 21, 2012 (UTC)) you aren't the king in the wiki It is not have to deleted my categories!They don't damage the wiki! You think that you are the king in here but you're wrong Regards, Your-screams Don't delete my categories again! New character How I can make a new caharacter? Thanks for asking my questions, i know you have the best htf knowledge but I have somethings else. 1. If the 16 month break of episdoes was due to budget cuts then how did they make the rather long episode youtube copyright school? And those shorts? I guess they were taking a break considering how long it takes to make an ep a break would be very long, too long actually. 2. I sure wish they was a htf movie, but the fact it takes often a month or some weeks to make a 3 minutie ep a movie, lasting probaly 90 minitues would take...a very long time, maybe the hiatus was them secretly making a movie...? 3. I like the way Sniffles is your fav htf member, hes me too, i wish he and giggles were in love because they would make such a cute couple, just think about it 4. The episode all in vein I expected to look messy if it was rushed to make way for halloween, but it seems to be very good, so I assume they might be making eps faster like they used too, maybe a november and december one before 2013 Death4 (talk) 17:13, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah happy halloween! (Death4 (talk) 20:20, October 31, 2012 (UTC)) Weren't you disappointed with the ep clause for concern? It was the first ep to air after the hitaus and Cub didn't actully get injured in the bag in trunk part, and his death was behind the credits so not much viewers would notice it, plus getting crushed by a door isnt that creative of a death ... I got blocked on the HTF fanon wiki for a year! i just want my account back.. 19:16, November 16, 2012 (UTC) 46.246.197.253 Please block or warn this person. They vandalised pages and my own page Thank you. 19:51, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Arz2001 (talk) 20:07, November 21, 2012 (UTC)hi there i am having troublewith creating categories could you help if you can?Arz2001 (talk) 20:07, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I know. I usually preview my edits to see if it would leave question marks. If it does, would simply delete the words with the question marks and retype it. Its a pain but it seems to do the job. That last mesage about question marks was mine. I forgot to sign. Tonifranz (talk) 02:03, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Early Character Concepts I just found out some interesting, early HTF character concepts. Do you think I should make an article for them? (There might be some that are rejected characters or just early concepts of HTF style, so I'm thinking about a standalone article for it) HTF1234 (talk) 03:01, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Flaky page Hi. Sorry for bothering you again, but I cannot add trivia and concept arts related to Flaky because the Flaky page is locked. Can you unprotect it... just temporarily? HTF1234 (talk) 04:50, November 25, 2012 (UTC) How? How can I delete a page? Your-screams (talk) 13:11, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Admin I want to be an admin! Please!!! Your-screams (talk) 13:20, November 28, 2012 (UTC) New episode in making? I saw a new storyboard in the HTF crew's Facebook page. It's not really clear because it's small. But I think it's going to be another holiday special because of the christmas tree in the house. Do you think we can write an article about it now or later? Here's the picture: HTF1234 (talk) 22:41, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Category You don't have to delete my category. Your-screams (talk) 10:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Category This category exists almost 4 months. Your-screams (talk) 14:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Aren't you also on the Avatar wiki03:01, December 22, 2012 (UTC)03:01, December 22, 2012 (UTC)03:01, December 22, 2012 (UTC)~Live laugh love HTF cellphone games I happened to see HTF-related cellphone games like Spin Fun, Flippy's Flying Frenzy, and few others. Do you think those should be mentioned in this Wiki or not? I managed to made an article related to those back then, but it was deleted (probably because of the lack of information). HTF1234 (talk) 00:49, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I have the pictures. But despite that, the article got removed. As for those two, I'll work on them. HTF1234 (talk) 22:49, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Can I report a page for deletion? It's called Worthless Petunia. It looks like a blog, but it was made as a canon artical. I know only administrators have the kind of power to delete pages, so I wanted to point this mess out. Thanks for doing what you can. Even with little to no power, I try what I can to make this place better. FlippyPie99 (talk) 00:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Flippy Isn't that right that for Flippy and Evil Flippy deaths we only count the death for the one that was in charge of the body? Doesn't it would mean that Toothy killed Evil Flippy in Remains to be Seen? In Class Act Nutty killed Evil Flippy, but not Flippy? and Evil Flippy's first death would be Remains to be seen and not Jumping the shark? My problem is the pages are protected, can you fix it, please?Igor Castro Chucre (talk) 18:04, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Episode Pictures I'm wondering if it would be better to have a picture of the episode's name and not a scenic picture. I thought scenic pictures would go under the Gallery section. This is my suggestion. You don't have to agree on it. Thanks, Tiff or Nick (talk) 06:26, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :I have to disagree, the Gallery sections is good for what happens through the episode, but the one that it is on the top (not always, just usually) marks the main plot of the episode or what is going on, that's because I think they should stay. I think the images of The Chokes on You for example, it would make more sense that image of Lumpy and a blind Mole together attempting to cook donuts than the episode title card that doesn't show characters at all.Igor Castro Chucre (talk) 13:41, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Other HTF games Do you think other HTF games like the ones in htfgames.com should have their own article? (I'm talking about the ones that don't have remakes like Gogo Toothy, Caution Vultures, etc.) Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. wat 01:52, February 17, 2013 (UTC) How Do I Send Personal Messages to Users that Publish Pages on a Site Like This? Do you know of a way I can message you personally without the chat link? I am not saying I really want to keep in touch with you for any private conversations. Just tell me how to do it if you know. I only would like to find out for anybody that would ever want to talk with me personally. Let me know whether you would like for us to message each other every now and then or would prefer to be left alone. I do not refuse to take no for an answer from anybody. Cbsteffen (talk) 18:36, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I want Sniffles and Flaky to be in love. Because I want it that way. Can you make an episode that the Ants been catched in a jar by Sniffles? Your Wellcome ^D^ Hehehe,your wellcome! ^_^ So, do you want to see more? ^_^ If you want to see more I upload more photos. Okay, I upload more photos :D hey? you know Youtube user Zolrac3005,because the animations for the Happy Tree Friends using a program called HTF digiter which I also what I have,do you know how to make the characters move,change funds and and they also have animals and other objects James Z (talk) 17:50, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry :( Lord O' Darkness It is possible to more bigger size. I will try it but I can't :( 5:36PM|Sunday|5/5/2013 Your Wellcome Hihi, your wellcome! ^_^ and don't worry I really don't make any vandalism in this wiki! ^_^ By: Ruby Florida. Monday, 6 May 2013, 13:07